villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lecht
Lecht & Rink Refraktia (Recht & Link Refraktia in the English translation) (SK004 Vier & SK005 Fünf) are a pair of anti-villainesses from Rosenkreuzstilette who are twin nun sisters that are always seen together and rarely appear apart from one another. They are both voiced by Nene Ayatsuki. Appearance The Refraktia twins share the same appearance with one another; they both wear black nun attire with black shoes and white handkerchiefs. They both have black hair held in large ponytails by white ribbons and black berets as well as black eyes. Notable differences are that Lecht's ponytail hangs on her right side, while Rink's hangs on her left. Also, Lecht wears a white eyepatch over her right eye. In some official artwork, the twins are also shown to wear black habits. Personality Lecht is the older of the sisters, who is very introverted and dislikes interacting with others. Nevertheless, however, she loves reading books. She is blind in one eye, for unknown reasons, and thus wears an eyepatch. Rink, the younger of the twins, is lively and outgoing and keeps her sister in her foremost thoughts. Should anything threaten Lecht in any way, Rink will stop at nothing to remove whatever happens to have Lecht threatened. It is later revealed that Rink is actually a mirror image generated by Lecht to the point that her image becomes natural to her sister. Powers and Abilities The Refraktia twins share the ability of Falschegestalt, which allows them to move around without having to use their limbs, and allows them to turn the area around them monochrome and create shadow duplicates of themselves that can shoot lasers. They can also create a magical shield using Falschegestalt itself that reflects magical attacks. Rink is also capable of absorbing attacks from opponents, allowing for the healing of both sisters. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel The twins spend their time working with the Schwarzkreuz and the Holy Empire and Orthodox Church in their witch-hunting coup against RKS. They, along with the rest of the Schwarzkreuz members, spy on Freudia Neuwahl with their viewing globe and decide to attack her. The twins meet Freu at a library and attack her only to be defeated by her, after which it is revealed that Rink is Lecht's mirror image created by her that became natural to her. Freu decides to let them go provided they don't stand against her. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber Their role in Weißsilber is among those who brand Pamela Arwig as a traitor to the Orthodox Church after she returns home from defeating the members of RKS, as they both inform her upon her return. Pamela attempts to reason with them but fails. When she encounters them again, she defeats them and is surprised by her lack of knowledge of her organization's members and realizes that Rink is not a real being. The sisters voice their beliefs that their Church might turn against them someday but the thought of turning against the Church themselves is unthinkable. Pamela asks them to later help her establish the true Schwarzkreuz and the two leave asking her to give Lecht time to think. The twins, along with the rest of the Schwarzkreuz, later await Pamela's return after her victory over Iris. Gallery Grp0706233544.jpg Lecht icon5.png|Lecht's Twitter icon Rink icon6.png|Rink's Twitter icon Trivia *Their names are a play on the German words for "links" and "rechts", which mean "left" and "right." *Their designs and personalities are reminiscent of those of the Shindou sisters Kei and Chihiro from ef: a fairy tale of the two., only backwards. *Oddly enough, their appearances and backgrounds are also similar to the Misaki twins in the Another novel series since the older, Mei Misaki, also wears an eyepatch and the younger, Misaki Fujioka, died before the start of the series. Also, Mei's left eye can see the dead so it's possible she saw Misaki. *Based on their recent artwork made by WOMI in 2009, it was speculated that Lecht would have a slight change in her final design by changing her white eye-patch into an black bandage wrapped around her right eye. However, this idea would end up being scrapped. *Their boss fight opens with them performing an attack pattern similar to that of Gemini Man from Mega Man 3. Their patterns when they are flying around while shielded are somewhat similar to that of Armored Armadillo from Maverick Hunter X. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Dark Priests Category:Redeemed Category:Noncorporeal Category:Game Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Dark Fantasy Villains